Prank Enhancement
by sheltie
Summary: Harry pulls a prank on most of the male population of Hogwarts.


**Prank Enhancement**

 **By: Sheltie**

* * *

 _I don't own Harry Potter at all_

* * *

 **A/N: I had this funny idea and decided to write it out. I know I've done other comedic HP stories before, but this one differs as it doesn't conjure up horrible mental images like my previous ones did. At least I hope it doesn't. There won't be any graphic material though, I can guarantee that.**

* * *

Harry had a real talent when it came to potions. Not many knew of this since everyone thought he was only really good with DADA and spell casting. Harry's always hid his potion making skills since he got no praise at all, but given the potions teacher was a greasy haired sneering Grade A A-hole there wasn't much thought about Harry's skill in potions.

Harry was so skilled he even created a couple of potions himself. He could probably given the Weasley twins a run for their money in just creativity in potions. But today Harry had a grand plan to prank not just a few people, but as many as he could and he had a great way to do it to. He just had to make sure his newest potion he was creating would be able to do everything he wanted.

/Scene Break/

It had taken a while, but he finally managed to get it right. He used mice to test the potion on since he wasn't sure what would happen if he tried it on a person, but that would be the next trial.

/Scene Break/

His human trial was a success. Of course he had to erase their memory afterwards, but it was a success. Now time to get the prank going.

/Scene Break/

A posting was passed from boy to boy in Hogwarts. It interested all of them really. It wasn't about the latest racing broom, not the newest pin-up model from Playwizard or even cheat sheets. No, it was an advertisement of an enhancement potion guaranteed to work. It piqued every wizard's interest since they were like any guy magical or not. They worried about their size down there and wanted to get bigger since they believed that's what girls wanted. Plus, it was a nice ego boost too. Not to mention it wasn't very expensive at all. Just two galleons.

"Harry, you heard about that enhancement potion?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, but it's probably a scam" Harry said.

"Dude, I'm getting it" Ron said excitedly.

"Ron, you don't even know if it will work" Neville said.

"It's cheap, I can afford" Ron said then was off.

Neville shook his head. Harry on the other hand tried to hide his grin. This was going to be so much fun.

/Scene Break/

It was days later and many boys at Hogwarts had gotten the enhancement potion. Harry made a lot of money from it. It did overwhelm him at first being inundated with so many owls, but he prepared slightly for it. He filled each order making sure each bottle was filled with the correct dosage.

/Scene Break/

A couple days later many boys walked around strutting not knowing what was to befall them. It all accumulated one day in the Great Hall during lunch. First all the wizards who took the potion had their ears grow to Dumbo size then their nose grew ten times their normal size followed by their hands swelling to comedic size and then finally their feet expanded til they could only be able to wear clown shoes. They all looked strange. There were screams at first with the changes, but then laughter broke out with the girls as they realized what was going on.

Many of the guys were affected like Ron, Dean and Seamus from Gryffindor; Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle along with most of the other males in Slytherin; Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley from Hufflepuff; and Terry Boot and Anthony Goldstein from Ravenclaw. Those were the more notable ones.

One girl decided through her laughter ask a vitally important question to the guys.

"So did it work?"

The guys checked without a thought that they were in public. The looks on their faces clearly answered the question and that made new laughter erupt from all the girls.

Harry sat smirking the whole time. His green eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Mischief managed" he muttered under his breath.

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N: okay, and that ends this one. I hoped you all liked it even if it was short and probably not the best thing I've written really, but I think I did a good job on it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
